Slave of war
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: When the Ishbalans call a war Edward is immediately thrown into the middle of it. But when Edward kills a man can he handle it? And what happens when Edward is captured? Find out... Rated T for war themes and child cruelty
1. The call of war

Author's note: This is a new story that popped in my head

Author's note: This is a new story that popped in my head. It sounds good on paper and the chapters are relatively small but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Colonel Mustang held the phones with anger. The receiver was shaking terribly at the sound of the news.

'What's wrong colonel?' Hawkeye asked. She could tell something was wrong.

'There's been news from the frontline in Ishbal. The Ishbals have decided to start a war on Central.'

'You mean-.' Her eyes were wide with what the result could be.

'Yes. We're fighting too.'

'Everyone! Report to the grounds and gather your weapons! The Ishbals have called a war!' Roy barked commandingly.

Before the order was given, Edward had been sat serenely on a chair in the office drinking a cup of coffee as he worked at his computer. But the order had definitely called him to attention.

'What?' Edward stared at Roy in disbelief.

'The Ishbalans are raging a war. You're on your leash.' This term would have sounded strange if it was mentioned to a civilian. But Edward wasn't a civilian and nor was he an ordinary child. He was the Fullmetal alchemist and dog of the military. Therefore he wasn't a stranger to commands such as these.

'But why would they want to? They have no reason to fight us!' Edward shouted defiantly. He hoped this was true but by the look in Roy's eyes Edward could tell he was about to be told wrong.

'They're being lead by Scar. To them we're the work of the devil because of the alchemy we use. Or more that we use alchemy in general and for military use.'

'But I don't want to have to kill!' Edward's eyes clouded with sadness.

'We're dogs of the military. It's not like was have a choice. You knew that this sort of thing might happen when you joined up.'

'I know.' There was no use arguing now. He'd been proven wrong.

'Gather your gun. I want you down in the grounds in 10 minutes Fullmetal.'

'-sigh- Yes sir.' Edward saluted.

Author's note: I told you it was short. It took up one page on Microsoft word. I used the fact that Edward is against the whole killing and cruelty thing to my advantage. This was clear in the episode when he kills Greed and shouts, 'I didn't kill you!' When he so obviously did. That so cracks me up. Oh well, hope you like!

Daisukebebop


	2. In no man's land

Author's note: Hear we are again

Author's note: Hear we are again. Hope you like this one too. This one is again short or so I think but I hope you like this one as well.

In the sandy desert of Ishbal, the troops were setting up. Sand bags were piled up around the edge of the trenches to absorb most of the bullet fire and trenches were dug for soldiers to shoot, climb out of into no mans land and to generally live while the war still raged on.

Edward and Hawkeye were down in one of the trenches setting up their snipers. Edward sat on a pile of sand, which he made as a simple seat as did Hawkeye. She noticed the sadness in his eyes, knowing how it isn't fair for a child to be treated like an adult and be thrown into a battle they weren't prepared to fight because inside that's all he was; a child.

'I know it's hard for you to be forced to kill.' Riza's eyes met softly with Edward's.

'It's just… every time the thought of killing someone crosses my mind all I can see is… her.' The blond haired boy was close to tears.

'Her?' Hawkeye didn't understand who this "her" was.

'My mom. She died when I was a kid. Alphonse and I tried to bring her back to life but… the face of the MONSTER we created… still lingers.' Tears dripped down his cheeks.

'You used human transmutation?'

'Yes. But if I die out here then keep it a secret. Ok?'

'Ok. I promise.'

'Thank you.'

'Next over the line!' A soldier called.

'We're next.' Hawkeye said, as she got ready to climb over the sandbags.

'Let's get this over with.' Edward said as he braced himself but he scowled to hide his fear of the fact that he would either have to kill or be killed. Neither of these choices suited Edward but he would have to get over it fast.

'Next over the line!' The soldier called and Edward and Hawkeye were over the sandbags. Hawkeye took out her sniper, which was fastened to a leather strap, which hung on her shoulder. Taking aim as she ran, she fired and hit an Ishbalan warrior dead.

The sounds of gunfire and screams filled his ears. The sounds of the victims last breaths of life before passing away. It was too much to think about. Fiddling with his sniper in hand, Edward took aim but this was a hopeless task when running. The aim kept moving about. He hoped that if he shot someone now that it would only potentially wound him or her. That way he could leave them rather than kill them.

Taking aim, he shot at an Ishbalan warrior but his hopes for misaiming were opposed as the shot landed in the warrior's head. He fell down dead instantly and it didn't take long for Edward to realise this. He was wide-eyed with the shock. Had just killed someone. He didn't the victim at all yet his family, if he had one, would miss him terribly and it was Edward's fault for that. He'd taken away someone's life as easily as it did to fire the gun.

"What would mom think if she saw me now?" Was the only thought that raced through Edward's head. Suddenly, the monstrous face haunted him, it's purple irises glowing as it gasped desperately for life-giving air. The image took him over and his whole world fell black as he collapsed to the floor.

-The end of the day-

Riza was back in the trenches but not with Edward.

'Where's Edward?' Colonel Mustang ordered.

'The last time I saw him was when we went over the line.' Hawkeye answered with worry.

'Dammit! I'll search the medical firm at the back corner of the trenches while you search the trench area. Ask around.'

'Yes sir!' She saluted.

Colonel Mustang ran through the trenches. Even though he was tired and breathless by now he knew that he couldn't give up on Edward. He was his friend thought the friendship was never so easy to detect. But it wasn't for his own sake but for Alphonse's as well. Roy knew this was Edward's first battle on a war field so he was right to be worried. Was he?

'Was Fullmetal among your wounded?' Colonel barked urgently at the doctor.

'I haven't seen that boy at all. Not even when e collected up the dead bodies. Is he in the trenches somewhere?'

'I don't know. Hawkeye's checking that out for me.'

'Well I hope he's not been taken prisoner.'

'Prisoner?'

'Yes. It's what Ishbalans do or so I've heard. I've also heard that they like to sell their prisoners into slavery.'

'Those bastards!' Colonel hit the table in anger.

'But he might be in the trenches remember?'

'I hope so. For his brother's sake.' Roy left the medical firm and searched out for Hawkeye. It didn't take him too long to find her since he asked around.

'Is he ok?' Hawkeye asked.

'He's not among the dead or the wounded.'

'He isn't in the trenches either. No one's seen him since we arrived here.'

'The doctor said that he might have been taken prisoner. They apparently like to sell them into slavery. We'll have to tell Alphonse. I'll write to him now.'

'Ok.' Hawkeye cried silently no matter how hard she tried to fight back the tears. Edward was like a son to her and now she was feeling the motherly worry of one of her offspring being taken away from her or worse… killed.

Author's note: Did you like? Again these chapters are short but that's how it is. I know I'm still in the middle of writing when you're gone but this is while I find suitable time and location to write the next chapter on this. Hope you enjoy.

daisukebebop


	3. Letter back home

The crime

Author's note: I'm updating like crazy. Basically because these chapters are relatively short so I have the time to do this. By the way Alphonse is in flesh and not in armour. This is because I prefer Alphonse like this and you have to admit he looks cuter!

Daisukebebop

The letterbox clinked and Alphonse ran to collect the post. He found one single letter lying lonely on the floor.

'Something from the military? I wonder what's happened.'

Alphonse tore the letter open slowly.

'Dear Alphonse.' He read aloud. 'I write to tell you that a war has exploded in Ishbala between Central and the Ishbalans. We also regret to inform you that your brother has been taken in by the Ishbalans as a prisoner of war. Sorry for the news, from Colonel Roy Mustang.'

The letter fell out of Alphonse's hand and drifted softly to the floor and he collapsed in the sofa. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

'B-brother!' He wept.

How could Edward have been caught so easily? He may never see him again. But he hadn't been confirmed dead but prisoner. There must be a way to rescue him.

'I'll find you brother.' Alphonse promised himself between tears.

Author's note: Again it's short… like someone ELSE we know and love! But seriously though Edward has been taken prisoner and Alphonse has found out. Whatever could happen next?

Daisukebebop


	4. Taken by enemy lines

The crime

Author's note: This is a flash back where we see the Ishbalans take people prisoner. Hope you like it.

The Ishbalan warriors were arming themselves with their scythes.

'Ok everyone!' Scar ordered. 'Be ready to go over the line. If you find any survives from the enemy lines then we'll take them prisoner.'

The Ishbalan warriors, including Scar, climbed over the line of sandbags. They ran out in front of the coming Central soldiers as the sound of gunfire and screams deafened them. As they ran further out, a blond haired woman in the military blue uniform shot with her sniper and a man was killed. A blond haired man, small for his age and wearing a red jacket shot shakily with his sniper as he ran. Though his aim looked shaky, the shot aimed at an Ishbalan man and he was killed. A look of shock spread across his face and he collapsed to the floor even as he ran.

Scar and another warrior ran towards the collapsed man to find he wasn't even a man… but a child.

'They're getting younger every day huh?' The man joked.

'He's still alive. He's too young to fight in a war. He can't even handle the situation of killing a fellow human.' Scar said solemnly. 'But he's still a state alchemist. Take him back over our lines. If anyone notices you with the boy then kill them.'

'Yes sir Scar!' The man picked up the boy and held him over his shoulder. He ran back over the line. No one was quick to notice who the prisoner was so there was no need to spill blood.

Back over the Ishbalan line, the boy was chained up but still unconscious.

'He's the Fullmetal alchemist.' Scar said after seeing his auto-mail arm.

'He's not wounded. We could probably sell him into slavery. We have no use for him.' One of the men said.

'There's no good in killing him even if he works against the great Ishbala. It's against Her will to kill other humans. It's bad enough we're in this war. Get him on a carriage and take him to the nearby slave market. Sell him at high cost. He is, after all, the Fullmetal alchemist.' Scar said.

'Ok.'

The boy was lifted into a carriage and he was ridden off to a nearby slave market. Maybe never to see anyone known him again. But the boy wasn't aware of this.

Author's note: Edward has been taken! I thought I'd include a chapter about how he was captured and who captured him. So this is it. Next chapter coming up!'

Daisukebebop


	5. Slave market

The crime

Author's note: I swear I write too fast because we're already on chapter 5! I hope you liked the other chapters because now we see who buys Edward.

Edward woke up suddenly to find himself chained up and on display along with many other people. All were adults except for Edward. He was a lone ranger on display like a new car. He didn't have a clue how he'd got here but he suspected Ishbalans were behind it. How could he have been caught so easily?

"It must have been when I fainted." He thought, "How could I have been so stupid as to let it get the best of me." Edward had to admit though, it was the first time he had killed anyone.

Soon, a man arrived at the market and he walked along the row of people as he studied them carefully. Most of the prisoners in the row were wounded and so served as useless to the man. He was slightly small and skinny. He had a black handle bar moustache and short black hair that was receding. His blue uniform showed he was of the military but by look of his uniform he was only a lieutenant. He walked along the row and checked them for wounds his cruel eyes fell upon Edward.

'You don't appear to be wounded midget.' He hissed. Edward gritted his teeth at the mention of the insult but he kept himself under control. He didn't know what could happen to him if he spoke out of term.

'N-no I'm not.' Edward answered quietly.

'Slave master!' the man called in a cruel voice.

"Wait. Slavery? I've been sold into slavery?" It was hard for Edward to understand the concept.

'How much is the boy?'

'What have you got? The people who sold him to me asked me to sell him high.'

'I can pay for it.' The man smiled snidely.

The man examined the boy carefully, checking his leg and arm movement and he found a silver chain hanging from his belt loop.

'Ooh! What could this be?' The man smiled wickedly and he ripped the watch off his jeans.

"He's a state alchemist!" He thought, "The Fullmetal alchemist no less!"

'Does that watch mean anything to you?' The slave master asked.

'Yes. The boy must have stolen it from me. Now I'll HAVE to buy him!'

'Of course. It's funny actually. He only arrived here yesterday.'

'Fine. Fine I'll take him now.'

Edward was unchained from the rest of the slaves and he taken away with a rope around his neck and his hands handcuffed. He knew the future that lay before him would not be a good one. If only something or someone could rescue him from the situation. But despite his hoping he knew help wouldn't come for him. Truly he felt doomed.

Author's note: Do you recognise the description of the man who brought Edward? It is, if you didn't know, Lieutenant Yoki from volume 1 then volume 7 of the manga and not forgetting anime! Hope you liked that! I haven't used Yoki at all in any previous fan fictions and this is the first time I've not used humour in my stories. It's hard to keep it serious I'll tell you now but I've done serious things before in When you're gone and Fun with bloodtests so I could say I have SOME experience. Hope you enjoyed!

Daisukebebop


	6. Beggar for money

The crime

Author's note: People have complained because of the shortness of chapters but it's how it's been planned so I can't help it. Hope you enjoy the plot line though.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only the weird plot line.

'Please Colonel! I need the funding to find Edward!' Alphonse pleaded.

'Alphonse. We're really just economically recovering from the funding we needed for the war!' Roy argued back.

'But he's been taken prisoner by the Ishbalans! Who knows what could have happened to him!'

'We know that, Alphonse, but he's been sold into slavery-.'

'That's why I want to look for him! He's my brother! Don't you care about him too?'

'Of course we do Alphonse but it's just…' Hawkeye paused. 'Anyone could've brought him. He could be anyway by now.'

'Please Roy. All I ask is for money for my travel expenses and the rest I'll do myself.'

'No!' Roy was sick of arguing now. 'You are not just going to take the money without help from us as well! We all care about Edward! He's our subordinate and friend so before you go anyway we'll try and locate from headquarters. Only THEN will I let you have the money for travel expenses! You got that?' Roy's voice was commanding in its charismatic tone even when he raged with anger.

'Please Alphonse. Just don't do anything reckless until we know what we're doing.' Again Hawkeye's motherly tone kicked into action bringing Alphonse back down to earth.

'Ok Hawkeye.' Alphonse smiled. At least something was getting done.

'Havoc! Call Hughes and ask him to search for any slave markets close to the Ishbalan desert!'

'Yes sir!' Havoc set to work.

'When we've found something I'll let you check if anyone's seen Edward. Ok Alphonse?'

'Yes sir!' Alphonse saluted enthusiastically. He truly was in Roy's debt.

Author's note: Again the chapter is short but you know now more of what's going down in china town! Sorry I just love that phrase. See you next chapter!

Daisukebebop


	7. House of Yoki

The crime

Author's note: Yay for new chapter! It's Sunday so I have plenty of time to update on stuff! And the summer holidays are coming up so I'll have more time. I'm actually going on holiday for 2 weeks at some point but I'll tell you when I do so that you know when to expect no updates.

Daisukebebop

'Here we are slave. This is my new home.' Yoki pointed out as the chauffer drove them through Youswell.

'So what do I call you?'

'My name is Yoki but you can call me Master.' He answered in a snooty voice. 'You will do everything I ask of you without question. You will also act as a bodyguards if needs be.'

Edward stayed silent.

The mansion was huge and built of white stone. The lawn was huge and the grass was uncut, which easily stood out from a house that is usually so pristine and clean.

'You'll be required to mow this weekly.' He said as they walked up the path towards the mansion.

'You will be expected to wash, cook, clean and mine from the gold mine.'

Edward couldn't believe the tasks. There was so many at one time.

'What about the other miners? Don't they work?'

'They do but not many. I have a feeling that they're starting to rebel. They're always behind on taxes.'

Yoki sat down at his sofa. Edward was about to do the same until corrected.

'No, no slave. You don't sit there. You either sit on the floor or a stool.'

Edward proceeded to sit on the floor.

'Slave. Make me a cup of tea.'

'Yes master.' Edward sighed. He'd have to get used to it now.

Once he had made the tea, he came back into the room with the tea on a tray.

'Good. Now get down on your hands and knees.'

Edward did as commanded but he couldn't help but answer back with cheek.

'You're certainly enjoying this aren't you?' Yoki kicked Edward hard in the stomach causing him to fall winded.

'You don't answer back! Now get up on your hands and knees.' He smiled wickedly. Edward obeyed and the tray was balanced on his back. Edward hated the humiliation but there was nothing he could do against his master's will. He now knew what would happen if he did do anything wrong.

As the day wore on, Edward was set from task to task from cleaning the whole house to mining in the gold mines. When night approached, Edward was looking forward to a bed to sleep in.

'Where do I sleep?' Edward asked.

'You will sleep in the basement.' Yoki answered before showing him to his "living quarters". The basement was dusty and crawling with rats. There was no light source except for a candle. 'You can sleep in that corner.'

'Do I get a blanket or something?'

'No no. You'll do fine.' Yoki said snidely. 'Goodnight. You'll need it.'

'As the door to the basement closed, it had turned completely pitch black except for moon shining through a broken window as did the cold breeze, which also welcomed itself through the broken window. To keep warm, Edward found some matches and lit the candle to find that rats surrounded him. Some were proceeding to nibble his clothes.

'Hello ratties.' Edward said playfully as he didn't care for being nibbled by rodents.

'Come on. Nibble my finger.' He offered one of them an auto-mail finger. The rat latched on to it but broke it's teeth,

'Eeekkk! Eeekkk! –Translation to English with German accent- Ow you broke my teeth! Du bist einen scheizerkopf! (You are a shithead).'

'Ha ha. I broke your teeth.' Edward giggled.

After a few more rats' teeth, he took hold of a rat's head in-between his auto-mail finger and thumb and started squeezing it hard.

'EEEKKK! EEEKKK! –Translation to English with overly British accent- Unhand me you limey trollop! Wanker!'

But Edward squeezed harder until the head exploded in his hand.

'Brains.' Edward cried. 'Brains brains brains.' He carried on repeating the word all night but inside he was thinking, "Am I born to be a killer? Am I only meant to harm everything in my own path of destruction?"

As the thought circled his head, he couldn't sleep and so was a tired wreck.

Author's note: Hehehe! Rats have their own accents! I took it off the Yugioh abridged series, which I don't own but is owned by Little Kuriboh. Bakura is funny though with a British accent. This chapter was longer so I hope that'll shut you up a little. Enjoy!

Daisukebebop


	8. Relocation Relocation

Author's note: Another chapter

Author's note: Another chapter. I've got time now I think so I can get on. Hope you enjoy. I know the chapters are short but that's because it's how it's been planned and I want to write a story with short chapters for once instead of long ones which I usually do. Enjoy.

Daisukebebop

Hughes walked along the hallway before coming to Colonel Mustang's office. Important matters were of need to discuss and now were the time to discuss them. Hughes didn't have much work to do in his department except for the work given to do by Roy. Days were always busy for Hughes but when he thought of his darling daughter Alicia it kept him pepped up and ready for more work. Walking through the office door, he found Alphonse and Roy deep in conversation. They were always like this nowadays but this wasn't because they were REALLY friendly with each other but because 9 out of 10 times Edward Elric would be on the agenda. Ever since he went missing from the war sight he was all there was to talk about.

'Hi Colonel! Hi Alphonse!' Hughes smiled cheerfully as he always did. 'Do you want to see a picture of my darling Elicia?' He cooed over the photo in his hand.

'No Hughes! We've seen that damned picture over and over again! I've seen it so many times I could-.' There was no use arguing now. Alphonse was looking over the picture. It was funny how out of all the people in Central Alphonse was the only one who could seem to grin and bare having to look at that picture and pretend he was actually caring.

'Have you found any slave markets nearby the war site?' Roy asked irritably.

'Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Sorry.' Taking out a map of Amestris he presented it with red crosses representing the slave markets in the area.

'Finally! I can go out and search for brother!' Alphonse exclaimed happily.

'-Sigh- I'll give you the travel expenses.' Roy smiled.

'The nearest one is not too far from Youswell coal mine. I hear one of our lieutenants is in place there. He might help you.' Hughes finalised with a reassuring smile.

'Ok. Thanks.'

'I've got pictures here of lieutenant Yoki and Edward just in case you need to ask people to identify them.' Hughes handed the pictures to Alphonse.

'Thanks Hughes.' Alphonse hugged Hughes with gratitude.

'You too Roy.' Alphonse smiled as Roy stood up to receive the on coming hug from Alphonse.

'Thank you both so much.' Alphonse cried. Tears ran down his cheeks with the joy of being able to look for his brother.

Alphonse ran out of the door of the office so tat he could pack up his suitcase. Now there was definitely no stopping Alphonse as he could finally continue to search for his brother.

Author's note Again it's short. Sorry for the delay. I wanted to give myself a week off since it was the start to the summer and I had just finished another long going fan fiction. I couldn't help but include the whole thing with Hughes being obsessed with love over his darling daughter Elicia. It's Hughes personality and you can't surrender it away from him that easily. Please R and R.

Daisukebebop


	9. Child Cruelty

The crime

Author's note: Another chapter! Let's see how Edward is doing under the ruling of the evil Yoki! It can only be bad! Lol! I laugh in the face of cruelty because that's who I am. I even laughed when Wrath and Hohenheim died in the Fullmetal alchemist movie. Seriously.

DDDDD

Daisukebebop

Edward was hard at work in the coalmines. The tunnels were dark and were only lit by torches that were strategically placed along the walls as well as the torches that the miners wore on their helmets. Edward picked away at the wall trying hard to get to the coal beneath the clay and dirt of the wall. He was working so hard, getting rid of the anger and tension that Yoki built up inside of him.

'Woah! Slow down their kid! You'll wear yourself out if you carry on like that!' A big bulky man seemed to tower over the fragile frame of Edward yet his face was kindly and friendly.

'Sorry Chief. But my master just gets me so mad!'

'He winds me up too.' He spat harshly. 'Always lowering our salary. It's still a surprise that we're getting by.'

Edward carried on working but it wasn't long until he was so weak that he couldn't pick up the pickaxe anymore. His breathing was heavy with exhaustion.

'Are you ok there? You're looking way too thin.' Chief looked on him with concern.

'I've just been feeling so weak lately. He doesn't feed me enough. The only way I eat is by being given the scraps from his table.'

'You've got to report him! This is obviously child cruelty!' Chief boomed angrily but Edward's eyes still held their look of sorrow.

'But if I do they won't listen to me. Plus my master will just beat me up again and I'd rather not add to my collection of bruises.' Edward said weakly. Taking a closer inspection, Chief noticed the bruises that bombarded his arm. Other bruises were visible on his ankle and his waist but that was only because the clothes themselves were ragged and nibbled.

'You've got bruises on you leg!'

'I know. I have to sleep in a corner in this basement full of rats. They get hungry and nibble my clothes. And master asshole won't pay out for new clothes.'

'Was the auto-mail there before you came here?'

'Yeah. I've had it practically all my life. I WAS the Fullmetal alchemist.'

You're a dog of the military? And what do you mean by WAS?' His face turned almost savage at hearing what this boy used to be but the fact that he was did bring some comfort to know that he wasn't on their side anymore.

'HE took my silver pocket that proves that I'm a state alchemist.'

'I know I don't normally like state alchemists but you haven't got that pocket watch and you're obviously suffering just as much from Yoki as we are so I can empathize. How about, after work, you come along to my inn and I'll do you a great meal free of charge.'

'Thanks but I don't think mast-.'

'Who gives a damn what your master thinks! You really need help and as a friend I'm going to help you out!' Chief proclaimed with a fierce determination.

'Slave! Come here slave!' The call of Yoki echoed through the mine bouncing off the walls from the entrance of the mine.

'I'm sorry.' Edward apologized. 'I've got to go.'

'Don't be.' Chief waved away his apology. 'Remember my offer.' Chief walked with Edward up to the entrance until the sight of Yoki tapping his foot stubbornly with impatience came into view.

'When I call you slave I expect you to be here sooner not later!' Yoki scolded.

Edward walked slowly up to his master but as he did so he collapsed from fatigue.

'Get up you stupid slave!' Yoki kicked Edward repeatedly in the stomach. Edward screamed in pain. Many other miners who were close by looked on with sympathy and horror but didn't dare help the slave in case a lowering of salary punished them. Chief knew that he couldn't stand by and watch the poor by get hurt in such a cruel way but he knew it was Yoki who owned Edward. His salary was on the line. If he tried to help Edward now then he might as well be jobless.

Nothing could be done.

Author's note: Poor Edward! I feel for him I really do but the whole point of this chapter is to show how Yoki is treating Edward cruelly. I think I've done it pretty well but if you disagree then please tell me where I'm going wrong. If you love it anyway then review it all the same.

Daisukebebop


	10. The search continues

The crime

Author's note: hi dudes. I'm sorry for not doing much updating. I've been busy. The fan fiction when you're gone: singing with love has now begun. I've put on the first two chapters. It simply carries on from my other fan fiction when you're gone. Hope you like this chapter now because it's coming your way faster than a shark with knees!

Daisukebebop

Alphonse stepped off the train and into the station. The station though looked more run down than welcoming in the hot desert. The station seemed deserted and dust balls blew across the dry, cracked surface of the station, which remained hot to the touch. The sun up above beat down on him with terrible strength leaving him to resort to shedding himself of his coat and jacket leaving the vest remaining on the top half of his slim body. He packed the clothes into his suitcase and took out the map that Hughes had offered him before he left for his destination. Ungloved finger trailed along a line that he would nevertheless follow on his journey.

'The market is… 1 mile from this station. –Sigh- I've got a long way to go then.'

Folding up the map, he replaced it back into a trouser packet and stepped off the station. He walked off slowly into the horizon towards his destination bound with clues for how he could find his brother.

As he walked through the desert, thoughts circulated his mind. His brother was the only family he had. The only thing he felt could keep him going on if ever he should stumble. The thoughts were comfort to the younger brother Alphonse. Edward was always hotheaded and prone to trouble but would have to be the worst trouble he's been in. Coming second of course to near-death situations such as human transmutation and homunculi and the like. Alphonse shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts.

"No. I must keep going." Alphonse thought, "For brother's sake I must keep on going until I complete my goal; to have you back safe at home in my arms. You are the only family I have and without you I am nothing. I love you brother. Please know that."

Alphonse's face held a look of strong determination that could not be shattered in any means. So much so that if he were to die from the heat in this desert then it would still hold this look even as the light left his eyes and his muscles froze to hold its look. Then passers by would know Alphonse's struggle. But that would be if he were to die of course. But he wouldn't let that happen. Not ever.

Alphonse came to a sheltered spot in the desert. It was sheltered by cloth that was fastened onto poles to provide protection from the suns ever-present heat. Far off into the horizon was a town. A row of people stood chained together in a trembling obedience that showed fear in theirs eyes from not knowing what would behold for them. Alphonse felt the presence of this fear. But these people weren't ordinary. They were military personnel that were probably in the same situation as Edward. Prisoners of war those were ready to be sold into slavery. They were still wounded. Most of their wounds were weakly treated with bandages that were blood stained. Other wounds were red and scabby with flies that circulated them for the scent of blood that hung in the air.

'This should be it.' Alphonse said. Trying to disguise his disgust for how badly these people were being treated. Alphonse walked up slowly to the small lonely market.

'Excuse me! Slave master!' Alphonse called. A short, bald man walked up to him. He wore a dark apron apart from a green tunic.

'Have you sold this boy?' Alphonse took a picture out of his trouser pocket. The picture contained a picture of Edward.

'Yep. Sold him just a month ago if I think rightly. It was as soon he came in with all these others here. He was unconscious most of the time but when too he was bought by this military man.'

'Did he look like this?' Alphonse asked as he bought out a picture of lieutenant Yoki from his trouser pocket.

'Yes! That's the guy! He was heading towards Youswell coal mine last I saw of him.'

'Thanks!'

Alphonse ran off back the way he came. Even though the heat was unbearable he still carried on running through the sand. He was so excited about finding his brother that the thought and feel of being in the desert had disappeared from his mind. He was on the case now.

His brother wasn't far from his arms now.

Author's note: I think I may have accidentally suggested some elricest. I think I'll see what you think about it before I suggest more. I did some overly good description so this is the best chapter I've written on fan fiction because of its use in description, which is a major change in how I normally write my stories. Don't get used to it though because this is probably only a one off to make up for lack of updating.

Daisukebebop


	11. News from Alphonse

The crime

Author's note: I've had to fiddle around with the chapters. You may have to reread from chapter 6 or 7 because that is now called "beggar for money" but the chapters from that one are the same as before from "House of Yoki" and onwards. Sorry for the confusion but you needed the chapter "Beggar for money" or the story plot wouldn't have made sense. I hope this has helped you a lot. Now that things are back to normal we can carry on to the next chapter.

Daisukebebop

Roy was working busily in his office. The paperwork he was working on was too immense for him and they all had to be for deadlines of which most had to be in next week at the latest. The phone rang. Roy tried to ignore but the ringing filled his ears and the sound wouldn't let him concentrate on the work at hand. It wasn't long before he had to pick it up.

'Yes? What is it?' He said with a tingle of annoyance in his voice. 'Alphonse? Are you in Youswell? Ok. What did they say at the slave market? He was there? That's great. Our men were there too? They were selling them? Ok. We'll send troops to the market to rescue them while you look for Edward. Thanks for the news.' Roy put down the receiver.

'Who was that?' Hawkeye said from the doorway. She was about to walk into the room but Roy was taking a call.

'Alphonse. He says that Edward was at the market and is most likely in Youswell, which is where Alphonse is now. Some of our men were being sold there as well.'

'Work of the Ishbalans?' Hawkeye asked but she already knew the answer.

'Yes. Collect the troops and we'll go to the slave market and get back our men! Then we'll help Alphonse in Youswell!'

'Yes sir!' Hawkeye left the office to obey the orders. Roy sat in his chair a little longer, letting thoughts drift by before getting up out of his seat.

'Soon, Fullmetal. We'll have you back.' Roy smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

Author's note: I know I may have put in some Roy X Edward pairing suggests. But I'll leave it to you to think what it is. I know it wasn't as descriptive as the last chapter but as I said it was a one off. Please read and review.


	12. Rescue in Youswell

The crime

Author's note: Third chapter of today. Hope you like this one. This one is destined to be longer than other chapters. Again read and review.

Alphonse hung up the phone inside the booth.

'There. Hopefully Roy will do something about those men now.' Alphonse grinned.

He liked to feel useful. Like he was of use to someone. The rain poured down from the dark, bleak sky at a heavy rate. . He ran from the booth and found an inn. Running into the inn, he took off his drenched coat. The people looked up in surprise. The inn hardly had any new visitors so Alphonse's arrival was something new to them. Alphonse sat down at an empty table but it wasn't long before he was served.

'You're an out of Towner right?' A boy grinned excitedly as he noticed Alphonse's clean and dressy clothes.

'Yep. Could I have a meal for one and one nights stay please?' Alphonse asked.

'Sure!' The boy grinned. 'Dad! We've got a piggy bank! He's here for one meal and one nights stay!' He shouted for his dad who appeared in no time at all. The boy's father was huge and muscled from the daily struggle that Youswell usually offered for him but still his smile is warm and welcoming.

'That'll be 100 thousand dollars.' He counted up. Alphonse stared in disbelief but a smile crept in as it visually did on Alphonse.

'Send the bill to Colonel Roy Mustang.' Alphonse smiled.

Once given the meal, he and the man chatted as Alphonse ate. In the inn, the regulars didn't really have much news that hadn't been heard already. So the chance of a new customer also bought the chances of new news.

'So your name is?' Alphonse asked.

'Halling. But most call me chief.'

'Ok Chief. I'm Alphonse.'

'Say, you look familiar. Well, your clothes do except on this boy his clothes were ragged. He had blond hair though. I don't know if you know him. Do you?' The description clicked inside Alphonse's head. "Could it be?"

'Is this he?' Alphonse took out his picture of Edward from his trouser picture and presented it to Chief.

'That's him! Or it would be. I saw him in the coalmines today. He's covered in bruises and he's really thin. As I said before his clothes are ragged. He has an auto-mail arm and leg. Is that him?'

'Yes! Edward!' Alphonse was happy and relieved but at the same time sad. His brother was suffering. Would his brother live any longer now?

'Edward? That's his name? How do you know him?' Chief felt some sort of protection for the boy that he worked with in the coalmines. The same protection he had for his own son if anything were to happen to him.

'He's my older brother. I've come out to look for him. I heard he got caught by the Ishbalans and sold at a slave market not far from here.'

'Yeah. Your Edward's become a slave to the lieutenant who runs the joint. Lieutenant Yoki.'

'Is that why he's in such bad condition?'

'Too true. Yoki's a horrible man. He lowers our salary and makes us pay high taxes.'

'And that's why it costs 100 thousand dollars for the meal! It makes sense!' Alphonse laughed with realisation. Chief laughed with him.

'Now you're getting' it! Chief laughed. 'But how'd yo suppose you're gonna get your brother back?'

'I'll go to Yoki's and pay a visit.'

'Be careful then.' Chief warned.

'I will. Thanks for the meal. I'll be back.' Alphonse left the inn.

Outside it had stopped raining so he followed the muddy trail up to the mansion. The dark night time clouds hung threateningly in the sky as Alphonse walked warily through the forest that lead up to the mansion. The misty air was clinging to Alphonse's jacket.

As the mansion entrance came into view he found two military officers stood on guard. But unfazed by this he continued up the path. The closer Alphonse walked up to the mansion the more cautious the guards.

'I'm sorry but we can't allow you to go in unless you are expected by lieutenant Yoki.'

'Oh really? That's too bad.' Alphonse smiled slyly. As much as Alphonse was out of character he knew it would count towards the rescue of his brother. What kind of persona was he taking on? The colonels.

'I'm here on behalf of the state to promote lieutenant Yoki but if I'm not allowed in then I guess I'll be going.' Alphonse continued. He was just about to turn away to leave but was stopped in time by one of the guards as he had hoped. The fish took the bait.

'No! Wait! We'll let you in and introduce you! If you're here to promote lieutenant Yoki then of course you're expected!'

'Why thank you. How very kind of you to offer.' Alphonse smirked. One of the guards opened the door for Alphonse to pass through. As he walked in, the other guard called for Yoki who rushed in to the entrance hall to find Alphonse there waiting.

'Sir! Someone on behalf of the state!' One of the guards introduced.

'Hello there my kind sir! Do come in and sit down please! You must be exhausted after your journey! Yoki's voice was snooty as well as it presenting him as a great suck-up. It rang like a doorbell in Alphonse's ear. He was lead into a sitting room and welcomed to sit on a most comfortably cushioned sofa.

'Tea?' Yoki asked.

'Yes please.' Alphonse said. "This could be my chance to see Edward!" Alphonse thought.

'Slave!' Yoki called pompously.

A thin shadow fell across the floor. It's owner being none other than Edward Elric. His clothes were ragged and torn and compared to the thinness of his body, the auto-mail looked too big for it. As he walked, he limped showing that he was so weak he was finding it hard to lift the auto-mail leg off the floor. His right shoulder also sloped from the heaviness of the auto-mail arm. Bruises covered him from head to toe and bags were visible under Edward's eyes from tiredness and the lack of sleep. His normally golden hair had lost its sheen and looked greasy and unkempt from neglect. His body odour too wasn't far from attention. He smelt terrible again from neglect of his own personal hygiene. It seemed like Edward was only bothered in obeying his master's will rather than his own health. He was practically skin and bone.

'Yes master?' Edward's voice croaked.

'Make us two cups of tea.' Yoki ordered 'Any sugar?' He asked Alphonse. Alphonse was too distracted by Edward's state.

'Oh. Erm. Two please.'

'Two sugars for our guest in his tea.'

Alphonse tried to pretend like the slaves' condition didn't bother him but it was heart breaking to see his brother in such a mess.

'So what is your name young sir?' Yoki asked Alphonse.

'Oh. Alphonse Heidrich.' He pretended.

'Are you of the military then?'

'Yes. I myself am a Lieutenant – Colonel.'

'Funny. You don't wear the uniform.'

'Well. They don't have one in my size.' He joked. Yoki laughed too.

'A fine sir you are.'

Edward came limping back with the tray of tea in his hands. Edward shakily passed a cup to Alphonse who pretended not to recognise his own brother. If Alphonse showed any sign of recognition towards his brother then it would give the whole game away. Edward passed Yoki's cup of tea to him and put the tray back in the kitchen.

'Slave!' Edward was back in the sitting room immediately.

'Hands and knees slave.' Yoki ordered and Edward got on his hands and knees. Yoki then rested his feet on Edward's back and in so doing used him as a footstool. Alphonse couldn't believe the nerve of Yoki. Using a human as his own footrest. It almost made Alphonse sick. But he didn't dare let this emotion surface on his face.

Edward's body suddenly began to shake with the effort and he collapsed on the floor.

'Get up you stupid slave!' Yoki kicked Edward in the stomach and he was too weak to scream in pain.

'Lieutenant. Your slave looks awfully tired. Is he ok?'

'Oh he's fine. But he's been so weak lately it's sickening.'

'Hmmm… How about if I take the slave off your hands for a good while? Then I'll have him nursed back to health in no time.' Alphonse smiled. 'I'll send you another slave as a replacement in the mean time.'

'Of course! However you see fit! But there is the matter of the –ahem- promotion.'

'Oh yes! I, Alphonse Heidrich on behalf of the Fuhrer president King Bradley, hear by name you Lieutenant – Colonel Yoki.' Alphonse said ceremoniously.

'Thank you Lieutenant – Colonel Alphonse!' Yoki shook his hand with gratitude.

'I'm afraid I don't seem to have the badges and certificate with me but I'll be sure to send them to you in the post.'

'Thank you sir!'

' I believe I should be going. I'll be taking the slave with me. Does he have a name?'

'Edward.' Yoki said.

'Come on Edward. Let's get you out of here.' Alphonse supported Edward with his shoulder and they left through the front entrance.

-In the inn-

Alphonse managed to squeeze Edward through the door while still supporting him on his shoulder. People looked up in disbelief at the sight of Edward. The sight of someone so thin and weak appearing through the door of their inn was quite a first for them.

'Chief! Get me a chair for Edward!' Alphonse shouted as Edward fell to the floor. Alphonse fell along with him to help Edward back up again. This of course was easy to do since Edward was so light.

'Kyle! We need a chair!' Halling shouted to his son.

'Here's one!' A chair was set up at Alphonse's still reserved table.

'Get him some food!' Chief ordered and his wife came out of the kitchen balancing a plate of food and a drink on a tray. The plate consisted of mash potatoes, salmon and vegetables with a glass of milk on the side. The food was set in front of Edward who stared in awe at the big plate of food. He couldn't believe that he had been given a big haul such as this to eat.

'Oh. I'm sorry Chief but Edward doesn't like -.' Alphonse was stopped in his tracks as Edward took up the glass of milk and downed it in one go. It showed Alphonse how hungry he was because normally Edward wouldn't even consider for second drinking milk. But this wasn't normally.

Edward picked up his knife and fork and greedily started shovelling food in to his mouth at an alarming rate. Manners didn't seem to matter at a time like this. It wasn't long before the plate was polished clean.

'How was that Edward?' Alphonse smiled.

'Much better.' Edward croaked. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Do you want anything else to eat or shall we take you to bed?'

'No!' Edward's eyes grew wide with fear. The thought of having to sleep in a dark, cold, rat-ridden corner almost seemed too much to bear for Edward.

'No what?' Alphonse felt the worry creep in on him.

'Not the corner!'

Alphonse had guessed what Edward meant.

'You think we're going to make you sleep on a corner? Of course we wouldn't! That's terrible! We're going to make you sleep on a proper bed with a soft mattress, a soft pillow and a warm blanket.'

The sound going to be bed now was even better than what Edward had first thought. With that, Alphonse helped Edward up out of his seat and upstairs. Chief followed them up to show them to their room.

'Will this be fine?' Chief asked as led them into a room. A small corridor led into the room from the door and just on the right was a door to the ensuite bathroom. Walking further in to the room there was a double bed and a chest of draws against a wall.

'Thank you. This will be fine.' Alphonse bowed politely to Chief.

'Just tell me if you need anything else.'

'It's ok. You've done enough.'

'Well call me if you need anything else.'

'Ok.' Chief left the room. Alphonse started helping Edward out of his clothes for bed. As he was taking off his trousers, he noticed that his legs were so thin that the auto-mail looked too big for it.

'We really need to get you fed up when we get home.' Alphonse chuckled as he put Edward into one side of the bed.

'Where will you sleep?' Edward asked in his croaky voice.

'I'll sleep with you and keep you warm.' Alphonse smiled.

'Ok.' As soon as Edward's head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Alphonse watched with happiness in his eyes at his sleeping brother. He was back with him. Despite the cruelty he was back with Alphonse.

Author's note: How'd you like? Edward was so hungry that he drank a glass of milk! It's a big shock but hey. I wouldn't blame him after all he's been through. Again please read and review. It may be a while until I pluck up to doing the next chapter so this one should keep you busy.


	13. Yoki's in trouble

The crime

Author's note: Now it's chapter 13. Thanks for the reviews! I did like them! I was actually pondering whether to get Edward into a shower but I decided against it since Edward had been told such good things about his "sleeping arrangements" that he couldn't wait to get into bed. I'll try and get his hair washed sometime in the storyline.

Roy and Hawkeye were riding together on a military private train along with other troops and the other men who had been put up for slavery. The weather outside was sunny but towards their destination dark clouds were starting to gather.

'Now to Youswell.' Roy sighed.

'I wonder if Alphonse managed to get Edward back.'

'He's a clever kid. He would have thought of something.'

-Later in Youswell-

Roy and his troops were hiding outside Yoki's mansion. The rain had passed pretty quickly but dark clouds were still hanging around above in the night sky. All that was left of the rain was misty dew that hung around the ground.

'Right, 10 of you cover the back entrance. The rest can take out these guards here and get to Yoki. Got it?' He whispered commandingly.

'Yes sir.' The troops whispered in unison. 10 volunteering men departed from the group and sneaked off around to the back.

'Ok. I'll take these out.' Snapping his fingers, the flames erupted and took out the men at the front door. The door itself, however, was left unscathed.

'Go go go!' Roy lead the other troops through the front entrance and the troops who had snuck in around the back had already put a forced surrender on to the guards inside.

Yoki burst into the hall of the front entrance with an angry look in his eye.

'What the hell is the meaning of this?' He screamed.

'First Lieutenant Yoki. I am dismissing you of your job for corruption of power, enslaving military personnel and for cruelty to children!' Roy barked angrily.

'What do you mean First Lieutenant? I've been promoted to Lieutenant – colonel!' Yoki shrieked defiantly.

"That must have been how he got Edward." Roy thought. 'I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. That was just a ruse to rescue the boy you enslaved.'

'What do you mean? You say I've enslaved military personnel and then accuse me of enslaving a boy?'

'That BOY was the state alchemist by the alias of Fullmetal! You've also been abusing your power by lowering the people's salary.'

'This is an outrage!' Yoki screamed as two men of the troops were restraining him.

'One more thing, do you have a silver pocket watch?'

'No!'

'You're lying. Give it to me.' Yoki submitted and handed him the silver pocket watch. 'Thank you. Lieutenant Steve, warrant officer Tai.' He asked the two men who had restrained Yoki. 'Take Yoki on the next train to Central and throw him in prison.'

'Yes sir!' The both said in unison and they dragged Yoki away in the dirt.

'There's an inn nearby. We can stop there for the night.' Roy ordered and they all retreated out of the mansion leaving it cold and empty.

Author's note: I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one (way shorter) but I have tried to make an effort to do some detail in the story but it's probably not as good as it could have been. I direct my detail more into the speech of the character rather than there background set. I think speech is what matters because in my head I imagine the chapter as an episode of the story in anime version. If you get my point here. But again thanks for reading and review all the same.

Daisukebebop


End file.
